


Checkpoint

by 26EdithFinn



Series: Its all just a game [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26EdithFinn/pseuds/26EdithFinn
Summary: The first thing that he did when he was released is go to the local pub. Ron needed a drink, to clear his head, to gain perspective, to make a plan. He knew he wanted to be with Lily… but there were things he had to do before that. He had to get some money, get a decent place to live, find employment… that shouldn’t be too hard.'I hope this note finds you well. As you know, my wife is hosting a fundraiser for war victims Sunday and it      would be an honor for us if you came. I know you don’t really like this sort of thing, but it’s not healthy to stay isolated in your home for so long. You need people, and you really couldn’t go wrong with our company. We won’t betray you like others have, you have my word.Draco and Hermione Malfoy'Well, would you look at that. It would be rude to refuse their hospitality.Ron would play along... for now
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Its all just a game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing that he did when he was released is go to the local pub. Ron needed a drink, to clear his head, to gain perspective, to make a plan. He knew he wanted to be with Lily… but there were things he had to do before that. He had to get some money, get a decent place to live, find employment… that shouldn’t be too hard.

Assuming was his first mistake.

He entered the pub no problem. He got a seat in the corner of the room. He even waited a good 5 minutes until someone came by to take his order. And when someone eventually came his way…

“Welcome! What can I get for you?”, the girl didn’t even look up at him.

“I’ll take the Toad in The Hole - “

“Great! Is there anything else you - “, the girl had finally looked up.

It was an amusing sight, watching the color drain from her face. Her hazel eyes went wide, and she griped her quill tighter, and there was a slight tremble in her voice as she stuttered “you… but… how”. She was starstruck, and Ron was used to this treatment. He was used to being gawked at, and stared at, and pointed to. He really didn’t mind, but if this girl started throwing herself at him, he would have to take a step back. He was a taken man now.

“Yes, yes it’s me. Ron Weasley is really in this shit pub and he really ordered food from you and yes, you are extremely lucky to be in my presence. Now if you could please get my food - “

“How could they let you out? When were you released? How - “

“Look I can see it’s very shocking to see me, and really who could blame you… but I have many things to do so if you could please - “

“No, I will not ‘please’ you in any way, Mr. Weasley”, the girl had regained some color in her cheeks, and she was now squinting at him. It reminded Ron of Granger, and how she would squint at him as if she was better than him. But this girl, she was working in a pub, throwing her life away serving people. She didn’t have any other aspirations, and clearly wasn’t the brightest if she was treating him like this.

It took him a few seconds to gather what this girl had said. Ever since the war, Ron hadn’t been denied anything. He ate at pubs and other restaurants free most of the time. Girls and women threw themselves at him more often than not, as well as some men. It was young girls and boys that had written to him, worshiped him, while he was stuck in that cell. Why was this girl different? Who did she think she was?

“Listen to me filth - “

“No, you listen! You are a disgrace to us all Weasley. You and your little cult are pathetic excuse for wizards. How dare you use the young? How dare you manipulate young kids to donor bidding?”

Ron could only stare at her, not knowing what to say? What cult was she talking about? It wasn’t like he got many updated news while in Azkaban, or rather he didn’t really listen to other news. He hadn’t really cared. Maybe he should have.

He tried asking her what she was talking about, but a second man approached the table.

“Is everything alright Stacy? Some customers are complaining and - “, the man turned to look at Ron. It was like a switch had gone off in the man. The nice, friendly demeanor of the slightly pump man turned to a hostel and defensive one. He stood to his full height, looking down on Ron as if he wanted to squish him. His face turned red, then purple, and his whole body began to shake. When he opened his mouth to speak, Ron thought he would start yelling but -

“Get. Out”

“But - “

“Get. Out. We do not support your cause here, and we refuse to further it in any way. Now get. Out”.

Ron stood, still not fully knowing what was happening, “Sir, I just got out of arrest, I don’t know anything about - “

“Ha, like anyone would believe you! No one is going to believe the word of a pathetic wizard that threw his family and their honor in the mud. No one would believe the word of a cultist”.

It was like getting slapped in the face, the way this man was talking, you would think Ron was a Death Eater. Or worse, a Malfoy.

“I suggest you leave now Weasley, before I call the Aurors”.

Ron hadn’t noticed, but the whole pub had gone quiet. Everywhere Ron turned, people were staring at him, whispering about him, pointing at him. Ron felt heat rising on his cheeks, sweat starting to gather on his forehead. He knew this feeling; he had felt it for years. They were mocking him. Pitying him. Judging him for something he knew nothing about.

And not knowing what else to do, Ron put his head down and left as fast as he could.

He walked for hours. Aimlessly. He didn’t have anywhere to go. Ron was lost, both physically and mentally.

It felt like all his plans has blown up in smoke. Everything had seemed so doable once he got out of his tiny little cell. But now he was here, looked at to be worse than a Death Eater, worse than the scum of the Earth. Who was going to give him money now? Who was going to worship him now?

And it wasn’t even fair! He didn’t know anything about this cult, nor what they had done or what they stood for. Although, it might have something to do with all the letters he got in Azkaban. Either was, it didn’t matter, because he wanted no part in it. Ron had already fought in a war; he didn’t need nor want to be part of another.

But now he had a problem. How was he supposed to start fresh if no one wanted to be around him? Everyone knew his face; everyone knew his name…

… unless they didn’t.

Ron when to Knockturn ally. It wasn’t as dark as he remembered. No dark artifacts, no contraband. There were still questionable faces, but nothing truly dark. And for what Ron was looking for, it suited him just fine either way.

There weren’t that many shops open this late, but he managed to find an open potions shop. He ‘bought’ the potion he needed and left in less than five minutes.

He walked for a bit, just looking around. As he turned a corner, he saw him. A tall, tan, brown haired man. He looked to be in his thirties, with a slim figure and a clean-cut face. Quietly, Ron stuck the man and dragged him to the shadows. A few well-placed curses and his face was completely disfigured. Ron took his cloths, money, and hair. The man didn’t seem to mind much. He tried to speak, but it was hard to understand with his teeth missing.

Simon Depresse lived on the outskirts of London, in a muggle flat. He was a wealthy man, with no family, no parents, no connections. Ron made himself right at home in the flat, it fitted his needs perfectly. Simon didn’t seem to have many friends, so no one would know that he wasn’t really there. And there was enough money in the vault to last him a lifetime or two. It was nearly perfect.

The dream shattered when an own came later that night. For all their so-called loyalty, the owl didn’t seem to mind that Ron tool the message instead of Simon. And in retrospect, maybe he should have. 

_Simon,_

_I hope this note finds you well. As you know, my wife is hosting a fundraiser for war victims Sunday and it would be an honor for us if you came. I know you_

_don’t really like this sort of thing, but it’s not healthy to stay isolated in your_

_home for so long. You need people, and you really couldn’t go wrong with our company._

_We won’t betray you like others have, you have my word._

_Draco and Hermione Malfoy_

Well, would you look at that. It would be rude to refuse their hospitality. Simon definitely had some interesting friends, and Ron guesses they were his friends too. For now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Simon Depresse had been a lonely man. At age ten, his parents were murdered in a robbery gone wrong. Since he had no other family, Simon was sent to an orphanage for a year before going to Hogwarts. He was only there for a year it seemed, as he ran away to America the following year. There weren’t any records on his time there, but they were apparently beneficial. Simon Depresse came back to England with a fortune to rival the Malfoy’s, as well as a reputation for being an idiot drunk. And he was just seventeen. But as soon as he got back, the war started and Depresse went into hiding. There were again no record of his existence. Then about two years ago, Depresse went into business with Malfoy Lab, making a large donation to start the company.

Simon Depresse had been linked to the Malfoy’s ever since, being mentioned here and there as business partner and a general acquaintance of the family. No where did it ever mention Depresse being buddy-buddy with Malfoy, or if they ever did anything together. There was nothing for Ron to draw from, which was frustrating to say the least. How was he going to fool Malfoy into believing he is Depresse if Ron knew absolutely nothing about the relationship they apparently had?

Maybe he as winking too much into this. Maybe Depresse didn’t have a relationship with Malfoy, but with Granger. Or maybe he didn’t have a relationship with either of them and Depresse was just invited because he was a pathetic, drunken fool.

He needed a break, he needed to think. Maybe he was way over his head? Why did he even need to see them again, what good would that do to him?

It was a nice enough day to take a stroll through the park. It had been years since he’d had the liberty to do so. To feel the heat of the sun on his skin, the breeze going through his hair. And now that no one recognized him, he was even more relaxed than ever.

He walked aimlessly for what felt like hours, not really having a direction. Some people looked at him, but Ron figured it was because Depresse’s face wasn’t use to smiling like Ron’s was. He passed an ice cream stand and bought a triple fudge swirl, but when Ron went to pay the employee wouldn’t take his money.

“Please Mr. Depresse, I don’t want to get in trouble with my boss”

“But why would you?”

“Well after what happened last time, he was bound to catch on -“

“What happened last time?”

“You’re joking, right? There was an article out before it was taken down -“

“Simon? What are you doing?”

That voice. That lovely voice Ron would recognize anywhere. He turned around and there she was, as perfect as ever; Lily Beck. With her perfect blond hair and her flawless pale skin. She was here, right in front of him. And Ron couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn’t even breath. He had waited so long for this moment, dreamed of them meeting again. How Ron would take her in his arms and -

“Simon? Hello, what are you doing here?”

“Oh… I uh… wanted some ice cream and -“

“Oh honestly, you’re like a child”, she rolled her eyes and turned back to the ice cream vendor.

“Sorry about him Timmy, he’s a bit confused. Must of been another night of drinking and whoring”, she mumbled, “here’s something so you - forget - about this”

“But Ms. Beck -“

“Don’t worry, its real. Your boss won’t get mad at you”

“And you”, she pointed at Ron, “we should talk”

Ron could only nod.

“I’m glad to see you up and about Simon. You know after what happened, I thought maybe you hated me -“

“Why would I hate you?”

She shrugged at the ground, “Well after everything we went through, and everything you accuse me of doing can you really blame me?”

Ron didn’t know how to answer. There was nothing on the files he received about Simon and Lily knowing each other. From what Lily said, Simon and her had a past. But was that a good thing? Was it a violent past, a betrayal, a past affair? The last possibility made his blood boil. He needed more information.

“What exactly did I say? Forgive me, but my memory is a bit hazy”

Lily chuckled, “I would be surprised if it weren’t affected. With how much you drink and snort”

Ah, so drugs. Figures really. When Ron found Simon, it definitely seemed like he had been high on something. Still this wasn’t ideal. It defiantly gave Ron the reputation of a drudged loser, something he defiantly wasn’t. He would have to change that as quickly as possible. This drug problem also posed a question about Simon’s connection to Malfoy; as a potion maker, he would have access to heavy substances. Maybe that was the real connection between them?

“You seem to be doing better. And regardless of what you say, I am glad that you’re doing well. I want you to be happy Simon. I’ve always wanted that”

“Lily,” Ron turned to her, took her hands in his and looked into her eyes,” I don’t quite remember what I said before. To be honest, I don’t really remember most of the past few months, but one thing is certain. I have always cared deeply for you. And whatever it is I said, I didn’t mean it. I have started over, and I hope we can

Lily gave him a small, watery smile. “I hope so, Simon”

As he got ready for the Malfoy’s gathering, Ron went over his conversation with Lily. She was as beautiful as ever. She seemed to have had a relationship with Simon at some point, but there was no record of it in Simon’s belongings. There must have been a less than ideal fallout between them. She seemed to be in good terms with him now… Truth be told Ron didn’t know how to feel about any of this. The drug use, the stealing, the relationship Lily and Simon shared, it was all complicated and not at all in his control.

Going to the Malfoy’s event was a distraction, it wouldn’t help him in the long run; if Simon was getting drops from Malfoy, he would just break up the deal then. If there was money owed that could be paid off as well. Other than those two goals, Ron didn’t see any other reason - maybe except Hermione Malfoy. He would be dishonest if he said he wasn’t curious. Was she really as submissive as the papers made her out to be? Was Malfoy still as pathetic as he remembered? What about Potter, would he be there?

Yes he would go to this reunion, if only to satisfy his curiosity. After this, it would be all about Lily. He wasn’t going to let her out of his sight, not again.

Whatever the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Ron felt out of place. He was surrounded by stuck up princesses and arrogant princes that couldn’t give a damn about this supposed ‘charity’. Everywhere Ron looked, there were people gossiping about this and that, who had the biggest estate, who had won big at the bank… it was like he was drowning in aristocracy. How Granger survived this he would never know.

He didn’t see the Malfoys yet, but it was still early. And besides, there weren’t many people that wanted to approach him. They all shot hurried glances at him, all whispered when he passed by.

Seemed like Simon had a reputation.

About an hour into the event that he finally saw them. Malfoy standing tall, talking to several people that were all smiling and nodding along with everything he said. In one hand he had a drink and in the other was… Granger, looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair was longer, with more volume. Her waist was slime, her face still full of light. She had an arm rapped around Malfoy’s bicep, smiling lightly and speaking here and there. She a sickeningly beautiful. It was too bad she was rotten on the inside.

He started walking towards them - might as well get this over with - when someone grabbed his shoulder.

“Hey mate! I heard you were coming, glad to see you”

Harry Potter. Of course. What are the chances?

With a fake smile on, Ron turned around and created him.

“Potter, hi it’s good to see you”

“It is? Sorry, but the last time we talked… things didn’t seem good between us”

Fuck, Simon talked to Potter too? About what?

“Eh, its water under the bridge mate”, is there anything else he should have said?

“Well good,” Potter scratched his head - he was nervous about something -, “I kind of thought I had blown my chances of you helping me out, you know with the business loan and all that”

Ah, so it was a business relationship they had. Alright, Ron could work with that. They didn’t have to be friends, and they didn’t have to see each other all the time. Ron could keep Potter at arm’s length. But… with Potter came -

“Gin - Weasley, have you talked to her recently?”

Potter looked at him curiously for a moment, “Well no, not really. I mean I get the occasional owl now and then about the kids… but that’s about it. Why, do you think she could be a problem for the business?”

“No, not at all. I was just wondering”

“Oh. Well… thanks for checking in I guess. Draco doesn’t really want to talk about her, and I know I tend to ramble on and on about her…”

Well, this could be interesting, Ron thought. “I thought the two of you were close?”

“Oh, we are. I think he’s just tired of hearing me second guessing myself. I mean yes, its been years and what’s done is done, but she’s the mother of my kids, and someone I still consider a friend…”

“Is that all you think of her?”, Ron couldn’t help but push.

“You know it’s not, but it’s not that simple. With everything that happened between her and Draco, and then everything with her brother-“

“Which one?”

“Ronald. I don’t want to get into it… but the whole thing was pretty messy.”

‘Messy’? That’s what he was reduced to? As a mess? He didn’t know why, but that description was just insulting. If anything, Ron was a romantic, an optimist. He saw the good in people and craved that goodness for himself. Ron just wanted to be happy. But instead, he was just a mess?

“Well, I won’t take anymore of your time, Depresse. I know you and Draco would like to see you.”

“He looks pretty preoccupied right now.”

They were looking up at him, hanging off of every word Malfoy said. It still fascinated Ron how important Malfoy made himself look. How everyone was still fooled by the ‘redemption’ of Draco Malfoy. And now, the sweetness of Hermione Malfoy. It made Ron sick. And it was worse knowing that they had kids that would grow to be as rotten as them. He hoped - no, he knew - that when he and Lucy had children they would be the most perfect family in the world. And they would stay far, far away from the Malfoys and everything they touched.

“Don’t let him fool you, Draco hates all the attention. He would rather it just be us”, he playfully punched his shoulder, “and speaking of, I think someone want to say hi.”

Potter walked off before Ron could say anything. He was about to speak up, when Lily - light of his life - walked up to him, seemingly from nowhere.

“Simon, so glad you could make it!”, she exclaimed as she hugged him.

“Thanks. I really wasn’t sure if I would actually not sure if I was going to make it”

“Well I’m glad you did. It will be a more interesting with you around”

That. That made him feel all fuzzy. As childish as that sounded, Ron felt butterflies. It felt like school all over again, when a pretty girl came up to him and asked for the assent in the class. Granger use to give him that feeling, but it was different. It was fleeting, blinding, and artificial. It was only temporary, and obviously one-sided. It was his greatest regret, creates failure, and biggest disappointment in a person. But with Lily, with her it was different. She made him feel alive, made him feel safe. Lily would never hurt him like Granger, she would never use him, lead him on. Lily was perfect in every way.

And so, Ron spent the rest of the night with Lily. Because fuck Granger, fuck Malfoy, and fuck everyone else that was at the party. Yes they were all still looking at him funny, all whispering and subtly pointing at him and Lily. But if she didn’t care about them, then why should he? He deserved to be happy, deserved love. Thats all he had ever wanted. Now the only problem was Simon. Or rather, the fact that Simon Depresse no longer excited, not really. And Lily didn’t know that she was talking to Ronald Weasley, her patient from Azkaban. Not only that, but Ron had no idea how Lily’s relationship had ended with Simon, or what had even happened between them.

“Do you miss it?”, Lily asked.

“Miss what?”, Ron had been so deep in thought, that he didn’t really hear what she said.

“You know, the high. The drinking, the partying,”

“Oh,”, Ron didn’t know how to answer, how Simon would answer. He guessed it was like any addiction, and he had certainly had his share of those.

“I miss - I miss how I felt, the first time it happened. I miss that initial rush, that spark. I wanted it so much, so badly that it consumed me,”, he looked over at Lily, who was now looking up at him with so much attention it was slightly overwhelming. “I kept looking for it, that first rush, that I kept trying to get it back. But of course I could never reach it. But I kept trying anyway, and well, we both know how that turned out for us”. Ron took it as a good sign that Lily seemed to agree with him. Maybe someday she would tell Ron her side of the story.

“When everything happened between us, I wanted to be close to you so badly. I wanted to take care of you, comfort you like I use to,”, she got closer to him. So close to him, that Ron thought he felt her heat of her body, thought that he could smell her, and he was dangerously close to becoming addicted to it. If he wasn’t already. But then she stepped back from him, and Ron immediately felt the loss.

She sighed, “I knew Malfoy was with you, and I knew he would help you get through the worst of it.”

It hit him like cold water. Of course, Malfoy knew about this. Of course, he would have to go to Malfoy for help. Because nothing was ever that easy for him. If Ron ever wanted a future with Lily, he would have to go head-to-head with the Malfoys. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. I've been gone for far too long. But I think we can all agree this whole year has been off for so many of us. And I needed time to regroup, get my priorities in order, and just get inspired again. I plan to get this whole thing out before the end of January. So about a chapter a week. Hopefully. Please don't hate me.


End file.
